cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
F. Murray Abraham
F. Murray Abraham (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''Scarface (1983)'' [Omar Suarez]: Hanged when Paul Shenar's thugs drop him from a helicopter, while Al Pacino watches through binoculars. (Thanks to Robert and Tal) *''Amadeus (1984)'' [Antonio Salieri]: His death is not mentioned in the dialogue, but he dies of old age two years after the sugar roll scene that followed an overnight talk with Richard Frank. *''The Name of the Rose (1986)'' [Bernardo Gui]: Impaled on a hay thresher after angry villagers push his carriage over an embankment. (Thanks to Steve) *''Mobsters (1991)'' [Arnold Rothstein]: Shot in the back of the head by an assassin while playing a game of poker. *''Last Action Hero (1993)'' [John Practice]: Shot in the back by a cartoon cat (voiced by Danny DeVito) as F. Murray is about to kill Arnold Schwarzenegger. (Thanks to Betty) *''Sweet Killing'' (1993) [Zargo]: Accidentally poisoned when he drinks the wine with which Anthony Higgins was planning to commit suicide. *''Surviving the Game'' (1994) [Wolfe Sr.]: Neck snapped by Ice-T. (Thanks to Robert) *''Dillinger and Capone (1995 Video)'' [Al Capone]: It's not seen on-screen but later a title card reads based on historical facts that his character died in Florida on January 25, 1947 from complications due to syphilis. *''Children of the Revolution'' (1996) [Josef Stalin]: Dies of a stroke. (I believe he was shown lying on his deathbed, but I can't recall for certain.) *''Star Trek: Insurrection (1998)'' [Ad'har Ru'afo]: Killed in an explosion after Patrick Stewart activates the self-destruct on F. Murray's ship. (In an alternate scene, he fled in an escape pod towards the rings of the Ba'ku planet, where the intensity of the rings' rejuvenating properties caused him to "de-age" until he disappeared completely). (Thanks to Neil) *''Thir13en Ghosts (2001)'' [Cyrus Kriticos]: Sliced to pieces by the whirling blades of his demonic machinery after the ghosts throw him in. *''The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)'' [Mr. Moustafa]: Presumably dies (off-screen) between the passage of time between the scenes in the 60s and present day. TV Deaths *''Kojak: The Godson (1977)'' [Eddie Gordon]: He and his gang are gunned down by the cops as they try to hijack an armoured car. (Thanks to Brian) *''BloodMonkey'' (2007 TV) [Professor Hamilton]: Impaled by a spiked log that swings towards him when he sets off a booby-trap that the intelligent monkeys had set up in the jungle. (Thanks to Stephen) Abraham, F. Murray Category:Stage Actors Abraham, F. Murray Abraham, F. Murray Abraham, F. Murray Abraham, F. Murray Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:People who died in a Wes Anderson movie Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman films Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Voice Actors